Inside My Shell
by silver-kin
Summary: Just a look into everybody's favourite shinobi's minds. My first fanfic so please go easy on me. Discontinued.
1. Hope

Hello to all those Naruto fans out there. If you're used to reading high quality fics, get the hell out of here now. Nah, just kidding. Even though I know this fic sucks, I beg all of you people out there to read it anyway. If you think you'd rather spend your time on more worthy things, then I don't blame you.

As for a disclaimer, I'm proud to say that I own nothing whatsoever in the world of Naruto. Ja.

"That's all for today, team! Meet here again tomorrow at seven." With that, the sliver-haired sensei disappeared, leaving the rest of Team 7, panting on the ground.

"Well, I'd better be going." She stood up first after a couple of minutes. Brushing away her hair from her face, she was about to walk in the direction of her house when the raven-haired boy stood up too. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! Why don't we go have something to eat? Just the two of us!"

He merely "Hmph," and walked off. This was my chance. "Matte, Sakura-chan! Since he doesn't want to go, how about I go with you?" I held my breath, already knowing the answer.

"No way! The only person I will go with is Sasuke! I think I'll go ask again. Maybe he didn't hear me." With that, she ran after the Uchiha.

I watched them walk together. She was chatting happily while he kept quiet. After they disappeared from my sight, I punched the ground hard, causing a hole. "Damn, what does he have that I don't? Why does Sakura like him? That stupid stuck-up moron!" I kept banging even as the red liquid started to drip out. I didn't care. I kept going on, creating more and more holes.

Finally, I didn't think I cold take it anymore. I pushed out all the remaining chakra in me and pushed down as hard as I could. Not a good idea. This caused a huge hole and lots of smoke.

When it cleared again, I sat still. It was stupid asking the same question and dreaming of something that will never happen. If she knew, she would never speak to me again. Let alone like me. Because of him. Because of Kyuubi, she'll hate me more than ever. 'Stupid fox. It's because of you, she'll act the same way everybody else in this village. They despised me. If she were ever to find out..' I let my words trail off. I couldn't even bear to think of it.

I fell back to the floor. After a few minutes, I heard my stomach rumble. I decided it would be better to feed it now than later. I got up and walked to my favourite ramen shop.

On the way, I could feel their stares pierce through me. I could feel their hate. It was like stones being thrown at me. Their intent to murder me the minute they get the chance to do so was clear within the air. Their despair at being sworn to silence. Usually, this never bothered me much.

Not today, though. Today it bothered me a lot. No, that's not it. As I think it over, I realized that it had always poked worry at me. I had just decided to ignore it than. It was an automatic reaction. My brain was probably exhausted from the amount of chakra I had used up. I walked faster to the ramen place. Eager to drown my sorrows there.

Suddenly, I stopped and let out a long sigh. Again, not today. As I feel the tears that are threatening to fall, choosing a different path leading to a quiet part of the forest, I do a slight jog. My stomach growled one more time. "Shut up! You'll have to wait!" Oh, God. Now I'm really gone. I gave a slight laugh and quickened my pace, running to my desired destination. Being angry at my own stomach must be one of the craziest things I've ever done.

As I reached the opening, I found it deserted. Wonderful. I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes, now not even bothering to stop them. Making no sound, I sit completely still.

The same questions turned around in circles. 'Why do they hate me so much?' 'Why did I get the fox?' 'Why did they pick me?' But the question that seemed to feel most attracted to me was, 'Why me?' Knowing I'll never get the answer, I closed my eyes. After all that happened today, I must have done something to make Lady Luck like me better. I drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I've ever had in along time.

I awoke with a start. Judging how high the sun was, I was running late. I got up and ran all the way there. This was not a problem as the long sleep I had seemed to have restored my stamina. When I was almost there, I slowed down, seeing no reason to hurry.

I heard Sakura talking to him. Sasuke never said a word back yet she just kept on chatting cheerfully. Looks like Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet. 'Typical.' I stopped for a while to wipe my face, making sure that the tears weren't still there. I turned up the corners of my lips and walked confidently into the opening. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!""

She said nothing but in return glared at me. He didn't even bother to look at me. 'Fine.' I guess this is how my life will go on. Nothing will ever change. I should have accepted it by now.

Nevertheless, I can't.

I've tried, but I never could. I kept hoping for changes. I still do. I really can't help it.

I look up at the sky and see the clouds moving. I didn't matter. I had all the time in my life. I'll be able to accept the truth someday. 'Crap, I feel like Shikamaru.' But as I continued watching the clouds, I couldn't help but feel hope, in one tiny hidden part of me. Maybe it really is there. Maybe I haven't gone completely numb yet which would be quite surprising judging by the amount of pain I've felt all these years.

After all the horrible experiences, I've gone through, I still feel guilty over many things. Iruka-sensei was the first person to acknowledge me. Even though he said it was fine, it's still painful to know that I was the one that caused him to be an orphan.

However, as I think back, I can feel it. It's really there. If that's the case, maybe there is still hope for me.

Three pages are kind of disappointing. Never mind. I'll just have to try harder for the next chapter.

How do you like it? This is my first chapter of my first fanfic so I hope you didn't expect too much. Criticize all you want as I need to know where I've gone wrong. For those who are kind enough to give me a few compliments along the way, I have only one thing to say. You guys are ANGELS.


	2. Loner

This is the second chapter of my first fic. To all of you out there who actually read this but don't like it enough to review (which I'm very sure that if there is anybody out there reading Inside My Shell, 99 of them are these people) I highly thank you. The last time I checked, this fanfiction had no reviews (I expected that) so don't take this personally. I'm writing this fic and putting it online before I go online, so if any really generous people actually did review, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

_I walked along the quiet road. There were so little people and so many birds. I wondered why. Suddenly, I heard a piercing scream. It came from up ahead._

_ I quickened my pace as I heard more screams. Entering a village, I saw dead bodies lying around everywhere with blood splattered all over them. It was near dusk now as I could see the sun setting. For some reason, I ran straight into a certain house, my body moving on it's own. I had a funny feeling that I did not like what was going on around here._

_ As I came into a room, I saw a little boy crouching at a corner of the room. A man draped in a large black cloak approached him, his hand covered in blood. There were two bodies on the floor. Their condition was the same as all the other bodies I had seen just now. I panicked. 'Run, you moron! Run!' I screamed again and again at him but he didn't seem to hear me. Somehow, this looked way too familiar. The stranger looked at the shaking boy and laughed. As he walked towards the doorway, he passed through me and I shivered. Both at the sudden chilling air and his face. The face of Uchiha Itachi._

_As I dropped to the floor, the little boy looks up for the first time. He opened his mouth and let out the loudest scream I have ever heard._

I groaned, bent over and switched the alarm off. That must have been the fourth time I dreamt the same thing in a month. "Just you wait, Itachi. I swear, in the end I'll be the one laughing!" I said that aloud, very loudly. The pigeon of my window fluttered off.

I got up and walked to my drawer. I pulled on a blue t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black trousers. It looked rather windy, so it'll most probably be cold. This time, I was not even going to bother going down the stairs. As I lifted my window, a huge gust of wind slapped me in the face. I jumped of the ledge and landed neatly on my feet. Skipping breakfast was a daily routine now, as I never seem to have the appetite in the morning.

I took my time, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't be there until noon. As I turned around the corner, I saw a girl tying up her pink hair as she walked towards me. I quickly jumped onto the nearest roof I could find, fearing I was already too late. She kept walking so I decided she didn't see me. I leaped back down.

As I started walking again, I wondered, "Why does she like to follow me around? Doesn't she have anything better to do?" I sighed. Maybe that was just the way girls act once they reached a certain stage. Personally, I'd preferred it if she didn't tag along me. I like being alone better. That way if someone had a problem, I wouldn't be pushed into helping out.

I really don't see the point in having many friends. For weak people, I would understand if they wanted a lot of friends to protect them but for stronger people, why do they need friends. I know I don't as I can take care of myself. Besides, having friends mean you have to trust them. I don't think that's a very good idea for me right now. As for having someone to talk too, well, that makes even less sense. You could just walk up to a stranger and start a conversation. 'What the hell is the point in friends?'

By this time, I've reached the clearing. Thankfully, Sakura was not there yet. It's not that I hate her. It's just that she was kind of annoying. I was spared her endless tries to make me speak more often. I shook my head, 'Don't I speak enough already?' That moron wasn't here yet. Lady Luck must be on my side.

"Okay, Team Seven. Today you will be looking for a baby bird. This will be the best mission ever!" The silver-haired man appeared, perched on top of a high branch.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" This came from the usual crowd. Sakura had arrived 10 minutes after me and 15 minutes before Naruto. When he first arrived, I noticed something a little different about him. Even though he had arrived with his usual, "Ohaiyou, Sakura-chan!" and his lack of greeting to me, which I had expected after what Sakura had said to him yesterday, he had been unusually quiet. At first, I had dismissed it as the fact that he was upset over the best ramen store's sudden vacation but now I changed my mind. If he was upset, it should only be for a while. It's not as if he can't find a different ramen store to eat at. Maybe I should watch him for a bit.

"Ah, about that, that's very true. See, I overslept because I was having a very nice dream about Icha Icha Paradise volume 9 coming out. I was going to the store to buy it when suddenly-"

"LIAR!!!"

"I'm telling the truth! Sheesh, whatever excuse I have is automatically considered a lie now, is it?" asked an _exasperated_ teacher. Behind his mask, I could tell he was concealing a smile. Yes, Kakashi-sensei could be a very good actor when he wanted to be.

" Of course. When have you ever told the truth? The excuse you gave us just now was probably made up to hide the fact that you were late on purpose."

"You mean you didn't know? All my life, I've been trying to prove my innocence and you never noticed?" he said all this in an overdramatic despair tone.

"INNOCENCE?!" This came only from Sakura, as Naruto was still working out what Kakashi-sensei meant.

The teacher sighed and looked down at me. "Anyways, this is supposed to be a test. Therefore, you guys have to have to find this baby bird yourself without any help from anybody else. The only clue I can give you is that the bird is yellow in colour. Have a wonderful time and good luck with your search." At this point, even Naruto should be able to tell how big Kakashi's grin was. I swear, the only reason Kakashi-sensei probably accepted the instructing job without making a big fuss was to torture whatever students he got. With that, he disappeared as quickly as he came.

All three pairs of eyes stare at each other. I let out a sigh and leaned against the tree behind me. This was going to take a long time.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the dumb baby bird if all we know is it's yellow?!" Really, sometimes Naruto's screaming makes me want to strangle him.

"Perhaps, we could try looking for Kakashi-sensei and demand the location from him?" That had to be from the Inner Sakura Naruto was talking about.

"Besides, Kakashi-sensei couldn't have expected us to work together?"

They kept arguing on how to solve their problem, so I quietly crept off. I knew I could do better alone.

When I got far enough, I focused, picturing my chakra slowly swirling inside of me. I opened my eyes, savouring the feeling of absolute power. If I kept improving, I would surely be able to kill him. All I have to do is keep training. Eventually, I will become stronger than him. This very thought itself, was pleasant.

'There!" I turned sharply to my left and landed on a tree branch. There was something moving. I looked around. It took me some time to figure out that it might not be an enemy. If another shinobi were there, he would have attacked already. Then I saw it. A furry little creature, struggling to get through a bush.

I jumped down and moved towards it. 'It's yellow.' I turned the Sharingan off. I picked up the little bird and held it gently. As I run back, I covered the little bird with my other hand to make sure it didn't fall. Suddenly, it occurred to me that the thoughts I was having a few minutes ago was very similar to the thoughts I had when I fought Zaku.

My hand automatically went to the seal. Sure, Kakashi-sensei had done something about it, but, it could still happen. I shivered. Suddenly, the forest seemed like a very dark place.

"This is all your fault!"

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes, if you hadn't irritated Sasuke-kun then he wouldn't have run off!"

"He probably got scared being-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN SCARED BEING IN THE FOREST ALL ALONE!" I chuckled softly, both at this and at the sounds of something being squished mercilessly. "DO YOU HEAR ME, NARUTO?"

"That wasn't what I was going to say" he managed to mutter.

"Oh, sorry."

Before things could get worse, as, knowing Naruto he would have probably said something that would only make Sakura angrier, I stepped into the opening and called Kakashi-sensei.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She ran over to me. Before she could reach me, I jumped out of the way and onto another branch. "Kakashi-sensei. I know you're here and I have the bird you wanted. Can I go now?"

He stood up and walked out of his hiding place with leaves in his hair. He didn't seem to mind, though. "Hn, what bird?"

I opened my hands so that he could see.

"Congratulations! That was very fast. You-" his eye moved towards the other two, 'and you alone pass this test. You may all go back now."

I jumped down and walked towards my house. I could feel his eyes staring at me. His determination was clear. That's good. Determination to beat me. It'll make him stronger. I guess if I had waited for them, I would never have passed this test. To me, this test was not an exam. It was not a question. It was an answer.

I'm definitely better off alone.

End of second chapter. What do you think about it? Did it suck less than the first chapter or did it suck more than the first chapter? I'm so proud of myself. I've written up to the third chapter on paper. I've already started the fourth one. If you hated this chapter, please criticize. If you actually liked this chapter, please review. Thank you.


	3. Enemies

This is the third chapter. I'm planning on writing up to 16 chapters If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please excuse them. I'm not really a Checking person. In the first chapter, I forgot to say that Inside My Shell is set after the 5th Hokage's death. Well, enjoy.

"SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL!!!" I mentally screamed. I glanced at Naruto who was, as usual, being his natural determined self. He was muttering about how one day, he would beat Sasuke. I looked away. He's trash compared to Sauke-kun. Not even able to recognise a strong person when he sees one and he wants to be the Hokage. Konoha would fall if that were ever to happen.

I flinched, knowing the thoughts I just had were really harsh. I mean, it's not like I hate Naruto. It's just the fact that he can be very annoying sometimes and on some occasions I really want to slice him to pieces. But when I think back, I realized that maybe I'm being too mean. Maybe, if he tried really hard he could be a better shinobi. Maybe he really needs to defeat Sasuke, not that I think that's ever going to happen, to be satisfied with himself. Maybe Kakashi-sensei is right and I pay way too much attention to Sasuke and too little to Naruto. I don't know. Maybe Naruto really is an idiot.

As I headed towards my house, I passed the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. As I looked a little closer I noticed that Ino was rearranging a few Lilies and Daisies. Probably to give to Sasuke-kun. _My_ Sasuke. 'I can't let that happen!' I ran into the shop and yelled my head off. "You are going to lose Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is as good as mine now so you can quit trying!"

She looked up in surprise for half a second. Then, her expression changed as she stood up, grinning. "Your's? Sasuke-kun would never belong to the likes of you. And even if he did, I could easily take him away from you. As soon as he sees the real me, he'll drop you as fast as bees collect honey. Besides, if he's yours, why haven't you two gone out on a date yet?"

"Because, Sasuke-kun is a really shy person when it comes to times of romances. Anyways, I have already asked him again today and he's seriously thinking about it this time." I wanted to bite my tongue. 'Shit! Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that!'

Ino cocked an eyebrow and her lips curled into the happiest sneer I have ever seen. "'_This _time'? You mean to say that you've asked him repeatedly and he never even seemed to consider your question? Sakura, you're pathetic." She ended her sentence with a sneer.

I gave her the best glare I could have come up with. I walked past her to a row of flowers, picked out a few red roses and stalked towards the counter. Ino seemed to get the idea and stood behind the counter. I handed her some money and she gave me back my change. She seemed like she wanted to say something but I wasn't going to let her. I walked as fast as I could towards the exit. Before I stepped out, I turned around and said, "You just wait, Ino. I know I'm a better shinobi than you. I could beat you anytime in a duel. Plus, in our battle for _him_, I'm only 10 away from winning. You can't beat me this time, Ino, 'cause I've already beaten you." With this I turned around again and walked out.

I ran all the way back to my house, opened the door, ran in, slammed the door closed, and without a word, shot up the staircase and into my room. Heading towards the cupboard, I messed around for a while in a search for a jug. In the end, I used a mug instead. I carefully arranged the flowers, making sure not to accidentally tear the petals. The flowers must be perfect for tomorrow, when I give them to Sasuke-kun and he realizes that he has feelings for me. _Then, victory would be ours! _I fully agreed with with Inner Sakura. It's a lot of fun talking to yourself, but when you don't have to think of a remark to talk back, it makes the whole thing more fun.

I jumped onto my bed for a quick nap. As I looked around I realized why I couldn't find any jugs. I had practically used up every single jug in the house. I smiled, noticing that all the flowers were from _that_ particular shop. Even though I would never admit it in front of her, I happened to think that the Yamanaka's flower store had the best flowers in the whole village.

Ever since I gave her back her scarf, Ino and I have always been enemies. Sure, we could still talk to each other without a sneer, but only if we were not talking about who's more likely to get Sasuke-kun, who likes him better, who he likes better, and the number one topic, who deserves to get him. In fact, I think we're actually getting along better. Besides, I kinda like talking to Ino.

Still, that won't stop me from chasing after her. It is my dream to be like her in certain ways, and better than her in other ways. Just like it is my dream to have Sasuke-kun see me, as in really see me and not just think of me as another fan of his. Thus, if I want all of this to happen, I must eliminate all obstacles blocking my path. And I will.

But, over the months I've begun to wonder, was it really worth it? Was Sasuke-kun really worth all the harsh words we have exchanged? The broken friendship when he didn't even notice me.

My stomach grumbled. Glancing at the clock, I can't see why not. It's 3:30p.m. and I haven't even gotten lunch yet. I got up and walked down the stairs, out the front door and straight to the nearest food stall. I stopped for half a second, remembering that the stall would be right next to her family shop. But the as my stomach let me know how hungry it was for the second time, I decided that I didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun, would please come and help me train? Or if you're hungry, why don't we both go have something to eat?"

I stopped dead. 'No way…' I turned towards the source of the sound, only to see Ino, walking with her arm linked to Sasuke's arm. 'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!No way! What is she doing with him?!'

That Ino, she'll never give up will she? Well, fair enough. As I ran towards her, a thought passed through. I'll never get the answer until I have claimed what is mine. Besides, it's not like I'm willing to give up either.

So, how was this chapter? I made a few adjustments. Thanks for stopping by to read(if there is anybody out there who reads) Please review, if you have the time and feel like doing so. If you don't, well, bad luck for me.


	4. Understanding

(I'm so sorry for taking so long to update…I never had the inspiration to do so. This might not turn out very well, but I still hope it turns out the way it's supposed to. Thank you all for the reviews. On we go…)

**Title: **_Inside My Shell_

**Chapter:**_ 4-Understanding_

"Sis, I'm taking Akamaru out for a walk."

"Okay. Don't strain yourself."

"I know…" I closed the door behind me and started out for the forest with Akamaru walking by my side. All the events of the past few weeks came to picture. Hinata getting beaten up by Neji, Konoha under attack by the Sound Village, Shino should rest for a few weeks due to the effects of the poison. Amazing. The amount of things that happened when I was asleep.

From what Sis said, the Sound Village had teamed up with the Sand Village. They formed and ambush leaded by this guy named Orochimaru. He's supposedly one of the legendary Sannin. Plus, the Sandaime had died fighting him and had managed to protect the rest of Konoha. Apparently, Naruto had taken part in the fights too.

How unfair. I feel so helpless. First, that idiot beats Neji and me in the Chuunin Exam. Then, he gets to help while I'm having a long nap. I wonder how he got so strong in just a few months. Effect from being in the same team as Sasuke, maybe. After all, he is a very competitive person. I raise my hand, studying it. I wonder how much stronger I got. Probably not much. Maybe that's why Hinata likes him.

Hinata…I still don't understand why she feels so attracted to him. Shino told me that she had kept on fighting her cousin because of his words. She almost never tells us how she really feels. Putting up a masked face, it's as if she's trying to hide from the world or something. I supposed she's done it to protect herself 'cause I know quite a few people do that.

However, the fact that she actually does that is what really hurts. It's as if she doesn't trust us or something. We're her teammates. Shouldn't she be able to tell us anything? She could always talk to me. I know I talk a lot, but I can be a pretty decent listener too. If not me, then Shino. I bet listening is all he ever does anyways. There's also Kurenai-sensei. "God, all this is giving me a headache."

I hear a familiar voice close by. Curious and having nothing else to do, I decided to check it out. What I saw at our usual training spot definitely surprised me. 'Hinata?'

She was leaning against a tree, panting. Sitting there covered in bruises, she looked so exhausted that I wouldn't be surprised if she had been training since dawn. Her eyes were closed and her byakugan wasn't on, so I don't think she noticed me yet. I walked casually out, careful not to surprise her too much. "Yo, Hinata."

Her eyes snapped open. "K-Kiba-kun!" She tried to stand up.

"Don't move." She stopped trying as I sat down in front of her. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, really. I came around the afternoon."

'Not long, heh?' Akamaru proceeded to sit rest next to Hinata. "Don't you think you should head home now? It is getting dark."

She nodded. "I'll go soon. M-maybe after a bit more training."

I got up, satisfied that none of her bruises were too bad. "Okay. See you tomorrow. Let's go, Akamaru." He barked, looked at Hinata, and ran over to me.

""" "Mm. See you, Kiba-kun."

I started back the way I came with Akamaru trudging beside me. He suddenly saw something interesting to his right and ran of after it. I honestly hope he doesn't manage to catch it. Shino might kill me if he does. I stopped to stare at it for a while. It's a really pretty butterfly, with dark red wings and purple outlines.

Sometimes, Akamaru got so distracted that he'd wander pretty far away. I've never been worried though, knowing him. Akamaru's smart enough to know where he should and should not go.

It's getting dark. The sun's setting and from where I'm standing…it's a really pretty view. The sky's a mix of bright and dark orange with certain shades of brown. The leaves seemed stained by orange paint creating an autumn-like view.

My thoughts go back to Hinata. From what I've gathered so far, I can assume that what Hinata's been doing all this time is pushing herself. She's trying to prove her real strength to others, to show that she can become stronger. To her family, her friends, the instructors, plus herself.

When she sees that idiotic blonde, she wants him and especially him to see her. She's using his words and his personality to push herself even further. Inside, she knows she can do it. So, she will.

So, that's my conclusion. That's how I understand her. It's like the competition in between Shino and me; only to her, it's a competition in between her and herself. I suppose I have to start training harder too, if I really am going to beat him one day.

I bent down to pat Akamaru as he ran back to me. "But we will beat that guy. Right, Akamaru?" He barked, understanding my thoughts. I got up and we started back home.

(Okay. About the description on the butterfly, it might sound stupid but I wanted to put that in. If you have a better idea, please tell me and I'll try to change it.

This chapter sounds a bit out of character. Maybe they all are. Sorry. Plus, it's God knows way to short for my liking. Honestly, I ran out of ideas half way through.

Lastly, thank you all for being ever so kind for taking the time to read this. Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. Bye, for now.)


End file.
